clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Explorer:The Ultimate Disaster Story
Explorer:The Ultimate Disaster Story is an Epic Story with some Surreal Humour and a mysterious Illuminati society. And what would this story be about? Well, it happens to be a "normal" penguin, just like You and Me, called... Explorer 767 Chapter 1:The Indecent It was a dark night on November 1st, 2010 when Explorer 767 woke up. The wind was howling outside, and the blizzard showed no sign of slowing down any sooner. "EXPLOORER! IT IS FREEZING! CAN YOU TURN ON THE HEATER?!? %&$^%^&#^&%&$#%#^#%!" screamed his pet puffle Mabel, and Explorer groaned. Mabel seemed to be the grouchiest puffle on the planet, and he knew that if he did not turn it on, she would keep him awake for the rest of the night. Explorer got up and walked away from his bed. It was pitch black, and Explorer stumbled around, trying to find the doorknob. After a few seconds he found it, and stepped out into the hallway. A cold draft blew into the room, and Explorer shivered. No wonder Mabel was angry! The heat must've been down all the way! Explorer stormed down the hall and stopped at the meter. He tried to turn the knob, but it was frozen at the coldest settings. "Meh. The boiler must be frozen. But I wonder who turned it down all the way?" Explorer mumbled as he walked further down the hallway and towards a small door marked "Boiler Room" at the end of the hallway. Taking a small key off of a nearby hook, Explorer unlocked the door and descended down the spiral stairs into the blackness. Once at the bottom, Explorer walked on and stopped at a gigantic boiler. He gathered all his strength and started to pull on a knob to manually turn it off. It was stuck. Explorer quickly grabbed a wrench and started to twist the knob, and after what seemed to be hours, he finally got it at "off". Now to turn it back on. Explorer grabbed the wrench again and twisted the knob with all his might towards the hottest setting. A little smoke began to emerge from the boiler, and Explorer stopped to examine the boiler. Without warning it exploded violently, and Explorer was flung to the wall. CRASH! The wall gave way and tumbled down on Explorer, leaving him trapped under the rubble. "HELP! HELP! FRED, MABEL, ANYONE HELP!" he screamed as he tried to move, but with no success. "Oh well. At least I'm not unconscious." mumbled Explorer and another piece of wall fell down on him right on cue. "Drat you Benny..." grumbled Explorer as he slipped into unconsciousness and remembered no more. ---- ---- CLUB PENGUIN ACTION NEWS! "Hello, this is Aunt Arctic on the very scene of the...accident as we witness rescue crews dig Explorer 767 out of his basement!" shouted Aunt Arctic, holding her microphone. "So Aunt Arctic, how did Explorer get stuck in his basement?" asked a reporter, and Aunt Arctic stared at him. "Well, the EPF agents are investigating the cri-I mean scene of action right now for possible clues and-OH! Here comes Explorer now!" Aunt Arctic gestured at the door just as two EPF agents came out, pushing Explorer on a wheeled stretcher, unconscious. The reporters all gasped and whipped out their cameras to take snapshots. "What happened in the basement?" shouted Aunt Arctic loudly. "Were you attacked by riotous Underground PWN Mafia members?" screamed Bert from The UnitedDaily Press. "Are you my Uncle Bungee's biggest fan?" screeched a little puffle, and one of the EPF agents stood up. "SILENCE EVERYONE!" shouted the EPF agent over the racket, but to no avail. The reporters babbled on, and the EPF agents looked at each other. "You know what this means?" asked the one. "Yep." replied the other. "Well, then it's time to bring out the Ditto, crowd control edition!" And with that, he whipped out a gigantic tank of Ditto and sprayed the gas at the crowd, forcing them to move back. "OWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Aunt Arctic. "I'M...BEING FROZEN FROM MY FEET UP!" screamed a reporter and soon he and everyone else were totally paralysed. Within moments the crowds were still and the EPF agents continued on the the hospital without any further incidents. When they came to the door, the agents instantly vanished, and a nurse walked up the the stretcher and pushed it inside. She turned left, took him up the elevator and dropped him off at the emergency section. After a few minutes of waiting, a loud female voice blared "Patient A113, Patient A113, please come to Room 404". "But madam, he's UNCONSCIOUS!" shouted a nearby penguin, and another nurse came up to the stretcher and pushed it to room 404. She knocked pressed her flipper on a scanner, and the door slided open smoothly. Inside sat a rather short penguin with an oversized lab coat on a brand new leather chair, holding a cup of coffee. "Come in." he spoke, his beak barely moving, and the nurse pushed in his stretcher and ran off, forgetting to close the door behind her. "Hmmmmm...now let me see..." he mumbled, "seems to have some minor burns...doesn't explain why he is unconscious though..." "Sir!" shouted a penguin who happened to be just outside the door. "The CSI investigators said that he was trapped under a collapsed wall and-" "Now hold on a minute! What on earth was the EPF doing there?" "Well Sir, the EPF was there in case it was a case of arson or attempted murder, but it wasn't. They concluded that the boiler had exploded and he had been buried underneath the collapsed wall, which explains why he is unconscious." The doctor looked again at Explorer and indeed there was a big bruise on his head. "Can't believe I missed that..." grumbled the doctor as he pulled out a bottle marked "''Propylene glycol''". "Does he take any pills?" inquired the doctor. "To the best of my knowledge, no." replied the penguin. "Good. Because if he did, there would be the slight chance of him getting extremely Fat after him taking this medicine." And with that, the doctor put some of the Propylene glycol in a syringe and coated the inside of his beak with it. "He should revive within one hour." spoke the doctor quietly. "Well actually, he DOES take pills. I just wanted you to give him some of that, stuff." The doctor quickly spun around, his face red with rage. "GGAAUURRDDSS! ARRREST THAT SCOUNDREL NAOW!" shouted the doctor, and within seconds the hospital was alive with activity. Robots poured out of the garbage bin and stared at the penguin with anger. "Don't just stand there! ARREST HIM!" screamed the doctor, and the penguin started to run down the halls. Suddenly the robots sprang into action and gave chase to the villain, who was fleeing down the stairs! The robots quickly gained ground, and the penguin was seeming to be getting tired. "HALT!" shouted a voice at the bottom of the stairs, and the penguin looked to see a group of police officers gathered at the bottom. He was trapped! A police officer put handcuffs on him and they escorted him out the doors into a police car. Chapter 2:Missing! Explorer groaned and sat up in his stretcher. His forehead felt rather tender and his vision was rather blurry. "So, you're OK, hm?" spoke a voice behind him, and Explorer slowly turned his head, for his neck was sore. "Meh. I'm fine." mumbled Explorer. "May I leave now?" "You have clearance." The doctor handed Explorer a card. "If you leave without this, you'll explode. LOL jk. But you WILL need to show this to the nurses in order for you to leave." "Thank you very much." said Explorer, and he slowly stood up and staggered out of the room. He went down the hall and took the elevator to the main floor, then turned right and walked to the reception office. "The doctor gave me clearance to leave. Here's the card." Explorer handed the card to the receptionist and he swiped it through the machine. "You are now free to go." Explorer mumbled goodbye and walked outside. "Better go to the Coffee Shop and find Fred 676. He always meets me there on Mondays." He whistled a tune he had heard played by the Penguin Band as he walked down the Town Square's sidewalk towards the Coffee Shop. "Hey Explorer! How's it going?" asked a voice beside him, and Explorer jumped. It was Hipengy, the guy who was always being stocked by fangirls! "Do you like my disguise?" Explorer turned and looked at Hipengy. He had put on a white Card Jitsu belt. "Disguise? I can hardly tell the difference." "I needed to get away from those bothersome fangirls, especially Lelee, and since they never expect that I would wear something different-" "It's Hipengy! GET HIM!" screamed someone behind them and sure enough, it was another disgruntled fangirl. "RUN!" screamed Hipengy, remembering what had happened last time when he tried to talk his way out of trouble in Revenge of the Fangirls. Together they sped into the Coffee Shop and slammed the door. "We gotta hide!" whispered Explorer, and Hipengy nodded. They crawled underneath a sofa, and not too soon either. The door flung open, and in came a very angry fangirl. "Coffee Shop Barista! Have you seen Hipnopengy? He dumped me!" she screamed. "Not Hipnopengy!HIPGY!" screamed the Coffee Shop Barista back at her. "Not Hipgy! HYPIGGY!" shouted one of the penguins on the couch. "If nobody agrees with me, I'll shove this platter up 'yer nose!" shouted the fangirl and she lept up and threw the plate at the Barista SMASH! It hit her right in the face, and she collapsed right on the spot. "Anyone ELSE wanna challenge me?" growled the fangirl, and all the penguins present fearfully nodded. "I'm gonna find Hipengy whatever it takes!" she declared, and she started to rip up the couches one by one. Explorer gasped. If he and Hipengy were found together, he would be surely beaten with him! Thinking quickly, he grabbed a Stamp and tossed it out the door. The fangirl glared at Explorer, but suddenly she stopped and looked at the stamp lying on the floor, her eyes growing bigger. "OHHHHHHHHH! THE RARE CHEEZBURGER STAMP! I MUST HAVE IT!" shouted the fangirl as she ran outside and picked it up. "Quick! Upstairs!" shouted Explorer and tugged on Hipengy's Santa hat. "I'm sorry, but I have to do something about...her." He motioned at the Coffee Shop Barista, who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. "Ok, bye!" shouted Explorer, just before running upstairs. He knew that the Barista would be OK, but Hipengy didn't know that and it was a good chance to get away from him. Once upstairs, Explorer pulled out his map and went to his igloo. Then, the thought occurred to him, why didn't he just do that in the first place? It was very simple and obvious, and any normal penguin would've done the same in that situation, but Explorer is not normal. Anyways back to our story, Explorer had just arrived outside his igloo and was just about to... THUMP THUMP TUMP! "DYEAHHHHHH! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?" screamed Explorer, and he looked across the street. His brother Fred lived in the igloo across the street, and he had the spare key to Explorer's house. THUMP THUMP THUMP! "FRED? YOU IN THERE?" shouted Explorer. No answer. "FRED?" No answer, and Explorer noticed that the window nearby was open. "Strange," thought Explorer aloud, "Fred never opens that window. And if it were open, he would've heard me!" This thought hit him like a rocket, and Exp- "More like The Humongous Insane Superweapon." grumbled Explorer. Result See also * Explorer 767 External links * External link Category:Events Category:Stories